


Furniture Can Be Fun

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, I suck at tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wax Play, You know you're curious, You'll never look at furniture the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: When Thorin returns to their chambers after a hard day Bilbo has a new piece of furniture waiting. And Thorin quickly learns that boy can furniture be fun.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Furniture Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own & I will try to correct any.   
> This little smut bunny hit me out of left field so I ran through the field with it.  
> I float the river DeNial quite happily & will continue, feel free to grab a float & jump in with me.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy reading this! :)

It had been a rather long day that left Thorin feeling frustrated. Somedays it would be so much easier to not be the King. He continued this train of thought as he opened the doors to the chambers, he & Bilbo lived in. He noticed immediately that the fire was burning low in the sitting room as well as the bedchambers if the soft orange glow through the doorframe was any indication. Bilbo must already be asleep was all he could think as he made his way to the door thinking how lovely it would be to snuggle up to his soft squishy husband. 

All thoughts were driven from his mind as he spotted Bilbo sitting in a new chair near the fireplace in a white tunic that barely reached his thighs. Heat pooled to his groin as his eyes swept over Bilbo’s body seeing the tunic twitch & tent slightly under his gaze.

“Glad you are home love. Thought you might like to relax a little before bed.” Bilbo’s eyes were dark & lusty, his curls a lovely honey shade in the caress of the firelight.   
“Indeed, that sounds lovely ghivashel. I see you have gotten a new chair.” Thorin slowly started to remove his robe & as Bilbo stood turning to stand next to the chair in question running his fingers over the top edge like a caress of skin. Thorin swallowed loudly at the thought of those fingers on him pulling pleasure from him like a jeweler caressed gems to perfection under their touch.

The chair he noticed was squat with a generous seat made of highly polished smooth wood that gleamed in the firelight, low armrests made in the same manner, & the back was covered with a silk tufted cushion curving around the top of the chair which would rest just under the base of his neck if he tilted his head back. 

“Yes, I had this chair made special for us.” Bilbo came to him lacing their fingers together as he brought Thorin closer to the chair standing before it, Bilbo began undoing the laces that held Thorin’s tunic in place eyes never leaving his. Thorin felt his blood heating just watching the desire swirling in the depths of his husbands’ beautiful brown eyes. As Bilbo began to untie his pants Thorin brought his hands up to run over his frame under the thin tunic gently squeezing his hips enjoying the pliant feel of him under his wide palms & calloused fingers.

“I thought you might enjoy something a little more tantalizing tonight, if you will let me show you?” Bilbo was like velvet in his words, low almost purring making it impossible for Thorin to manage anything more than a nod. Enjoying the brilliant smile that lit Bilbo’s face he allowed Bilbo to seat him in the chair, his surprise when Bilbo reached under the arms of the chair to pull straps around made his cock stiffen in anticipation. Bilbo watched his face as he placed his arms on the rests & strapped them down with the thick leather just tight enough to squeeze his forearms in a delicious tingle of pain.

His body felt cold as Bilbo straightened & went to retrieve a lovely carved wooden box from under the bed, he sat it on a table just behind the chair leaving Thorin to wonder at the contents. His breathing felt slightly uneven as he heard Bilbo shifting the contents of the box in question before moving to stand behind him. Feeling his breath tickle his ear as he whispered, “if you want me to stop love the word is nutmeg”, then his neck shivered from the cold as Bilbo straightened as his hands holding a strip of soft fabric came into view. Thorin nodded his assent before Bilbo brought it over his eyes blocking out the light of the room. 

As he sat his skin raised in slight gooseflesh wondering what his burglar had in mind. Suddenly a feather light touch against the back of his neck coming under his hair made him gasp & arch forward, his hair pulled slightly as it was tied back into a ponytail. He settled back into the chair his fingers curling & uncurling on the polished wood of the armrests. Breath tickled his neck as he felt the warm heat close to his back before a tongue traced the outline of his ear then a cool breath making his breath hitch, a shiver running down his body in response. His ears barely picking up the soft shuffle of Bilbo’s feet on the floor as he moved. His skin picking up the sensation of Bilbo close in front of him, hands sliding over knees making him jump then gripping his thighs coming around to the back of his knees pulling sharply to angle his hips forward before they were gone again.   
Eagerly he spread his legs, suddenly a sharp slap of a leather strap to the inside of his thigh from the side. 

“I did not tell you to spread your legs.” Bilbo’s voice was low & husky from his side. Thorin whimpered in his throat as he brought his knees together his cock pulsing at the sting of his thigh.

As he waited desperately wishing to rub his legs together to give his stones some friction from the tightness he felt something hot & wet drip onto his bicep making him hiss through his teeth at the tingle of heat before a finger gently pressed into the wax that was being dribbled onto his skin making him feel overheated.   
The coolness as a breath was blown over the wax making it harden caused his hips to thrust up not anticipating the slap of the strap to his thighs as they rubbed together making him cry out gripping the arm rests hard with his fingers. He felt Bilbo move in to stand in front of him, his hands bracing on his knees before coming to his thighs gently prying them apart his warm body coming to rest in between his legs. Thorin licked his lips in anticipation waiting for the wet heat of his husbands’ pert mouth, his head dropping to his chest as he felt the cool smooth surface of beads as his cock was wrapped up with a ring of them. 

Groaning as they tightened imperceptibly before he felt lacing being tied & tickling his stones with the ends of the laces. Then the flat of Bilbo’s tongue as he slid his hands up Thorin’s body to his nipples teasing them in circles before giving them a pinch eliciting a sharp cry to burst from his lips as Bilbo swallowed him whole grazing his sensitive skin & veins with his teeth. Lazily he teased & tasted with his tongue while flicking his nipples in a varied rhythm so he couldn’t guess what was going to be next. All Thorin could think about was the fingers pinching his nipples, the hot tight heat of his mouth around his cock, the sweat slicking his body, the tightening in his belly as he panted chasing his release. 

His ears were flooded with the sound of wet sucking, his nose picking up the earthy musk that was his husband with the salty tang of sweat mixing in a unique bouquet to his senses, his skin felt like it was a log crackling in a fire burning in a forge shattering sparks in the heat of his passion.  
Then it was gone & he was left moaning shivering bodily as his engorged cock leaked onto his stomach pulsing against his skin. Hands again seeking his skin, fingers slick with oil sliding over his stones to his puckered hole beneath fluttering as they danced around it circling feather light before a single digit breached his hole in a slow thrust swirling inside searching for his pleasure center. As he threw his head back onto the chair the prodding digit wiggled over the tender bundle causing him to arch his back away from the chair seeking to suck the digit deeper. A second finger breached him quick & hard the thrust lazy & deep, all he could think about was the ache in his cock that was dripping his peak teasing him on the horizon pulling a groan from deep in his chest, & the not quite full teasing of the fingers in his corridor.

“Tell me what you want love.” Bilbo added a third finger before stilling them in the tight passage, Thorin’s walls fluttering around them.

“More oh Mahal more please.” Thorin’s voice was ragged, chest heaving with his breaths, dignity shredding as he begged for Bilbo to continue.

Stretching was quick as Bilbo moved his fingers to scissor Thorin open before he slid his fingers out of the deep heat of his husbands’ channel, Thorin moaning loudly at the loss, thighs trembling. Thorin felt bereft as he sat there wanting to be touched again. When he felt Bilbo’s skin against his legs again & then a sharp thrust of pleasure & pain when Bilbo hit straight into the hilt grinding against his body rutting gently moaning at the sensation of being seated in him. As he pulled back Thorin felt a light tug as the beaded strap around his cock was untied then a quick twist of the beads as they were sawing around the base of his cock, then a snap of hips & Bilbo plunged right into his pleasure center. The beads tightened around his cock as Bilbo set a steady pace thrusting into his depths, then light flooded his vision as he blinked to take in the sight of his husband glowing in the firelight, skin coated in a sheen of sweat, eyes dark with lust, lips parted as he breathed raggedly through his mouth. 

“Tell me love.” Bilbo rolled the beads from base to tip with a squeeze of pressure causing Thorin to growl in his throat.

“Fuck me ghivashel, claim me.” The words were ground out between his teeth as he watched the almost feral desire in his husbands’ eyes.

Bilbo’s hips snapped forward hard pounding into Thorin at just the right angle, Thorin’s hands clenching & unclenching as he groaned deep in his chest, arms straining against the leather restraints wanting to grab Bilbo push him to the floor & pound him into the stone. Bilbo locked one arm under a leg lifting it to hook over his shoulder changing the tilt of Thorin’s hips, rolling the beads up & down his cock as he fired in & out like a piston into his corridor with a ferocity he had never felt. Heady on the control & the writhing of his husband before his eyes. A lusty purr building in his throat as he felt Thorin’s stones tighten & a scream torn from Thorin’s throat as he tensed into his orgasm, pounding harder like an animal in heat Bilbo heard a voice growling the word mine in a chant before realizing it was himself as his husband clenched around his cock. Then stars burst into his vision stuttering his rhythm as he spilled into his husband riding out his orgasm thrusting to push his seed as far into Thorin as he could, his head jerking back to scream his pleasure to the ceiling.

Bilbo collapsed onto his husband’s chest, tilting his head back they gazed at each other in satiated pleasure as they struggled to regain their breath. Removing the beaded strap with a hiss drawn from Thorin’s lips Bilbo started to remove the restraints without pulling from his husband enjoying the warm feel of sticky sweet pleasure around his softening cock. Thorin brought his hands up to tangle his fingers into the lovely curls on his husbands’ head cradling his body before sitting up slowly drawing Bilbo out of him with a wet slush & eliciting moans from both. Thorin leaned in & softly claimed Bilbo’s lips before pulling him up & into his arms. Standing to wobbly legs Thorin made his way to their bed settling Bilbo onto the sheets, reaching for the cloth & basin on the nightstand to clean them up before he crawled in to gather Bilbo close tangling limbs together under the fur covers, hearts beating together as he tucked Bilbo’s sweet curly head under his chin. Before drifting off to sleep completely Thorin had to speak to encourage possible future purchases by his rather adventurous mate.

“You know how to pick the best things for our bedroom ghivashel.” Kissing the honey curls as Bilbo chuckled against his chest & he slipped into sleep wondering just what his deliciously devilish husband might come up with for them in the future knowing he would love it.


End file.
